I'm Here Now
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: She left to better her life and not regretting it. He watched her leave and felt his heart go with her. After he can't take it anymore he leaves, off to find her in the big city ... and almost giving up all hope along with it.


_I'm Here Now_

The rain falls down on this cruel city of blacks and grays. Everything is bleak and monotone, no lights or color splashed on anything. At least that's how he sees it as he sits on a bench waiting for a bus to come along. People pass him by without concern for him or the rain that has soaked through two layers of clothing. It's all he has though; A pair of jeans. A baggy t-shirt with a long sleeved one underneath that, while a tattered gray jacket droops off his shoulders. Even the boots on his feet are clearly worn with the actual shoe appearing to be slowly ripping away from the soles. But that doesn't concern this man, no, he's only concentrated on finding _her_.

The silver hue of his hair seems gray as the dark clouds continue to thunder up above, the rain making the bangs stick to his forehead and get in the away of his eyes. The rest of his long tresses are pulled back with a scrawny band of elastic, his hood having fallen away from protecting his head a long time ago. He doesn't care anymore, his mission having brought him to this point of nowhere. His mind tells him its impossible, that he'll never find her at this rate … but just to prove that voice wrong he stands up from the bench, walking down the street and away from the bus that pulls to a stop where he had been waiting.

As he walks past all the people of this foreign city, he sees the images of her flashing through his mind, the drive that keeps him going. She had come to this dreaded place to get a better education, he had helped her do that to, not that he could ever take credit for it because all on her own she's become a magnificent artist that can paint stories with her art. That's when he remembers one place where he could possibly find her and if not her, then he can at least find the one thing she loves more than anything.

Her paintings.

Ignoring the shivers and chills crawling over his skin he continues to walk until he's in front of a gallery he'd remembered hearing about. It's supposed to have the latest pieces of hers even though she rarely visits this place herself. He swallows past the lump in his throat and walks inside, shoes squeaking against the tiles as he slips around the side and up the stairs, past the security guard clearly getting ready to lock up for the night. But he has to see what her hands have made. If he's going to have to return back to the small island they grew up on together he might as well be able to say that he got to see her pieces up close in person.

Floral, landscapes, portraits … they all decorate the white walls void of all emotion. Each and every one is bright and cheerful, a splash of color against all the bad in the world. Although one in particular catches his eye. It's not like any of the others; it's darker and less gentle. The angles of the form retreating into the depths of darkness which the moon beams down on are sharp and rigid, almost as if the point of view is shaky and blurred, causing all the dark colors to almost seem to mix.

"That image is the most haunting."

He immediately tenses at the delicate voice, the soft melody of her vocals having changed so much yet so little. The tone isn't hesitant but stronger, no longer a whisper but not a shout. He turns around and finds himself lost in the pools of her light blue eyes, as gentle and soothing as the tides they would wade through as kids. She's grown taller, but only enough to make her forehead reach up to his chin. Her flaxen hair is longer and falls over her shoulder as it always has, the blonde tresses looking to be white-gold in the lighting. The dress on her now curvy frame compliments her greatly, the soft gray hinting at her pale complexion all the more while it's trimmed in such a dark blue. A long white coat falls over her shoulders, almost appearing to be heavy as she lifts a hand up towards him, causing him to instantly step forward and take hold of it.

The touch makes it all real and he suddenly doesn't care if he hasn't eaten in several days or if he's soaked to the bone after the constant rain beating down on this dreadful city. She giggles softly as he takes her up in his arms, her white high heels no longer touching the ground as he spins her around, holding her as close to him as she can get. Her hands fall on his shoulders as her heels click back against the ground, a bright smile on her face as she stares up at him, transfixed.

"Where have you been Riku? I've sent you so many letters."

"It's doesn't matter. I'm here now Namine." He cups her heart shaped face in his large hands, leaning down so that he can press his rough lips against her silky soft ones.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_For a friend over on dA.  
>I recalled her saying how she thought RikuNami was cute ... and it's a guilty pleasure of mine ... so this is to her in hopes of cheering her up.<br>Enjoy~! _


End file.
